Isles in love?
by meleah
Summary: Read it Rizzles. Sorry if it is a hard read. I am new to writing for someone else to read.


/Chapter 1 Rizzoli and Isles

There is a knock on a door in Beacon Hill and Maura Isles answers her door. When she opens it she greets " Hello caitlin, come in have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

" Now Maura I wanted to talk to you about something important ."

" What ?"

"Why are you alone?And not with someone."

"caitlin that is very complicated. I have been alone my whole life. I have friends now like Jane and the Rizzoli's. As for not being with someone I have dates and I'm just getting over Jake . I am not ready for a deep meaningful relationship."

"Maura you are my sister I fought that at first. Now I love you a lot so I will just say this look inside you're self and ask these questions. 1] Who do you tell everything? 2] Who would you take with you on a deserted island? 3] Who do you think about before bed and when you wake up? 4] Who moves you and can make you laugh when you are at your lowest point? Don't say it aloud Just really think about it. I need to go . Mom wanted to know if you would come over to dinner on Sunday?"

"I can't I am having all the Rizzoli's over but if you and Hope want to come over you can."

"What time should we be here? Do want us bring anything?"

"Wine and 7:00pm will be fine. I need to say good bye I am meeting Jane for dinner in a hour."

"Bye Maura, see you Sunday." caitlin gets up and heads to her car and drives to M.E.N.D. parks. When she comes in and goes to the receptionist asks for her mom.

"I will tell her you are here." The woman can't help to wonder if the doctor knew how lucky she is to find a long lost child thought dead. She wishes for her lost baby who never took her first breath . "Doctor Martin your daughter is here to see you."

"Put her in my office . Thank you." As the woman leaves Hope thinks about the talk she and caitlin had earlier that day.

' Mom I think I should tell Maura that Janes in love with her. Shes in love with Jane too.'

'Honey I think she needs to see it herself.'

'Mom I am meeting with my sister in an hour.'

'Okay ask Maura if she would like to come to dinner at the house she can bring Jane if she wants . Come see after I will be at M.E.N.D.'

She walks into her office and greets her youngest "Hello how did go with you're sister?"

"I thought about what you said earlier and just left her with questions that should help her realize her feelings and we are to go to her place on Sunday for dinner at 7pm. The Rizzoli's will be there."

"Why will they be there?"

"Maura already had them coming over."

"I will see you at home at 5pm. I know say this a lot but I love you a lot and I am very proud of you." that is when the phone rings. "Doctor Martin?"

"Hope it is Maura can we have lunch tomorrow to talk?" She holds her daughter from leaving.

"Maura honey yes I will have lunch with you. 1 o'clock at the little bistro on main st. okay with you."

" yes thank you I have to go Janes coming back from the restroom. Bye mom."

Hope closed her eyes and she then smiles . When she opens her eyes she looks at caitlin and says " Maura just called I think that you got tough to her. Good Bye." Hope watched caitlin close the door and thought just five years ago I never dreamed my girls could be friends.

Maura is with Jane at the Dirty Robber when he walks in . What is he doing ? I thought Casey was in a differnt country ? Casy sees Jane and comes over.

"Jane how are you doing?"

"Casey what the hell are you thinking? I am done with you. I am in love with someone else so leave me alone." This statement came as a surprise to Maura. She wonders Who?

"Who Jane? Oh right Maura! Well at lest you are not lying' to your self now. I came back for my moms death. okay" Casey truns and smiles at looks on the women's faces. Janes shock and Mauras knowing smile.

"How did he know." Jane whispered. Maura herd this and desided it was not meant to be herd.

"Jane can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Yes I think that is prefect. My place?"

"okey"

Maura has a glass of wine and Jane has a bottle of Blue Moon. Maura listens to Jane "I can not believe him. he is a pig. Why did he think it was you that I am in love with."

"Jane is he right are you ?"

"Maura I... Yes but I will understand if you don't." Jane looks down at her hands as she makes the last statement.

Maura takes Janes hands and says "I am in Love with you too. I have been for along time and did not realize it . I am sorry about that."

"Maur there is nothing to be sorry for I did not see it either until a couple of days ago when Officer Tomtison asked me if we where seeing each other. When I said no it did not feel right. So I thought about everything we have been though and all my feelings . I desided to tell you tonight. I was waiting for the right time."

Maura could not stop her self she leaned in and gave Jane a first kiss that they would never forget . The kiss started out slow and tender. Jane then turned up the fire and passion. When she did they forgave everything around them so they did not hear when Angela come in.

" Jane Celmitane Rizzoli stop that. Did you forget that I was coming over to talk?"

"Ma "

"Jane I need to go but we will have Dinner at my place tomorrow night after work. Good night Angela. bye Jane I love you."

"It is about time you two got together. "

" Ma what are you saying? That you have known longer than We have that we are in love with each other."

"Jane Maura is the longest reltionship other than casey you've ever had. Other than friendships try this out."

"Ma we are going to and by the way what you walked in on may have gone a lot frether if not for you thank you ma . We could have started this all wrong so thank you. Ma I love you can you stay tonight . I need to not be alone tonight."

"Sure honey I'll stay. Why don't you go take a nice long bath. It should help calm you down and decompress after today."

" Ma you are starting to sound like Maura." Jane smerked as she walked to the room to grab her sleeping close. Angela smiles and decide's to call Mrs. Isles .

"Hello, Constice Isles"

"Hi, Constice it is Angela Rizzoli. Are you in town right now?"

"I just got in and was going to surprise Maura . Is she alright?"

"I think she may not want to be alone tonight so get over there soon. Bye" Angela hangs up and looks around the kitchen. Angela opens the frig and sees a battle of red wine, beer,and food. WoW Maura as changed didn't always have food in the frig.

After her talk with Angela Constice went back to her friends and said " I am sorry but we must go our daughter needs us. Good bye."

Mean while Maura had called Hope and her sister to come over to stay with her and talk. So when the knock came Maura let her mom and sister in. "Mom Caitlin thank you for coming tonight. I need to talk about Jane and I do not know what todo now. Jane and I have been friends for almost seven years now. We have been though so much over the years. "

'Maura honey why don't you start by telling us how you first met Jane."

" Well I had seen Jane around from time to time and I knew she was a cop. The first time we talked she was dressed as a street walker. She was yelling and did not have money on her for coffee and a dounut so I got her action gave her money for it. She payed me back two hours later. We have been friends ever since."

This question comes from caitlin "I noticed that she has scares on her hands. How did that happen?"

"The hands happened before me but later I was a party to the case. The man who gave those to her his name was Hoyt. I come in to the story just before he escaped the first time. The case we thought was a copy cat but later we found out that Hoyt had trained an apprentice. Hoyt and the apprentice kidnapped Jane. They almost killed her but she turned it around and caught them by getting free. The next time Hoyt acted tough a woman he saved from her husband. The last time he came close to killing us . Jane ended up shoting them both. Does that answer your question?"

"Maura it seems that you get into a lot trouble because of your friendship with Jane." Stated Hope.

" Not all my trouble I get there all by my self too. Mom are you ..Mother, Dad..." Maura had looked up and saw her adopted parents standing in the door way. Mauras mind had all it could. Maura pass' out and Hope turns to look at sound of her knees hitting the floor.

"Caitlin go and get a cool cloth." Hope did not look at anyone but her oldest as she picked her up and placed her on the couch. "Honey it is ok, come back I am sorry. It will fine." Hope was strokiing Mauras hair when Cailin came in and handed her the cool cloth.

"Mom is she ok?"

"Yes honey your sister will be fine. Her brain has a lot to deal with tonight."

Constainise came out of her shocked state. Walked over to them and asked " What shock Jane is okey right? Who are you? What are you doing here this late?"

"Mother stop. I will answer you. You know that I found Patty well I also found my Mom Hope Marin and my sister Caitlin. Jane is fine but we have desided to start datiing our first date is tomorrow night. As for why they are here this late is I asked them to stay the night I did not want to be alone after we got caught making out by Angela. What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you. We don't as much as we would like you know that so we came to town to see you."

"Well I have been telling Mom and Caitlin some of my exspenices with Jane. I was just going to ask them if they wanted to hear my history with Patty or my and Janes boyfriends?"

There wore four voices that said "Patty".

Maura nodded "It started out like any other case. Jane made a comment about whereing high hills to the crime scene. The victim seemed to be a petty theif and a ice pick was the wopen of choice. I will spare you any more about that. Jane was in the mourge when I got the call that they thought that I contameted the sample, but I looked at it and realised what that meant. He was my half borther from Pattys side I did not know about Patty yet. When I was told that a Mr. selesi was there to see his son. I knew that was my as Jane says sperm doner. Sorry mom but really he has done nothing for a better name you know that. He must have known I wanted some DNA so he gave me some blood and said 'Good bye Maura'. He later then kidnapped me so I could give him information on the we found the murder killed and a photo of Patty holding me as a message to others. I looked at all the files that BPD had on him and then went on with my life. A year later we were called to nother body with an Ice pick. I took myself off the case and was here playing chess with Tommy Rizzoli when Patty and one of his men came pushing their way in. Patty was shot and needed help so he came to me.

He talked a lot about how we would like each other and he said that he would tell me who my mom was one day. They left and it was anther year before mothers hit and run. Mother there are things about that time .I never wanted you to find out. Patty found about you being hurt and sat with you when I was needed for the case. I went under cover and Patty showed up and killed the man before Jane and the others could come out of hideing. That is when it all went wrong Agent Dean tried to arriset Patty and got shot. Jane shot Patty two shots after Dean got Patty once. Never was a madder than that moment and hurt Jane very badly. Jane said once you can love someone and hate what they do. Jane got in a lot of trouble at first because of our friendship she kept to her self that Patty was reated to me. Jane foand my tumb stone and there was Patty's book. When Patty was shot he kept saying "Hope" after a few days. I realised he had told me the one thing I had ever wanted from him. I fought with my self for weeks and I foand you. We had that one case we asked for your help on. That was Janes idea and she was the one on the phone. I was to nurvice to talk. Patty has tryed to keep in thought. Jane and I go see Patty sr. once a mounth. "

" Darling You mentioned boyfriends you and Jane have had . Tell us about them."

"yes mother, I have had three serios boyfreinds there was my friend Ienon he got into trouble sneaking drugs were they needed it. Than there was Denis who truned out to be a serio killer. My last exboyfriend was Jake and I broke it off because I did not love him and I did not want to come in between him and his child. Jane wanted to date Dean but he broke her trust . There also a cop but before any thing could happen he move. Casey was my nightmare he was the one man she had a hard time saiing no to. Casey was in and out of her life like a yoyo. The last time he was around they got engaged . He said he would leave the Army then recanted. Jane found the E-mail after she realised she was pregnet. We were set to raise the child togeither when she lost it. "

"Maura that is a lot for now. You should go sleep." Hope said.

After Maura went up stairs Caitlin says "I picked up things from being here those 6 weeks. Both Jane and Maura have been kidnapped and toretered on severel differnt times . Some at the same time but mostly sepret. Maura talks in her sleep. She dreams of being a mom and I think if she ever loses Jane we lose her. my sister loves you a lot. I herd Jane ask her when she was going to tell you about mom. She said that she did not want you to think you meant any less because she found us. Maura has a huge hart I have said some really selfish things because I julgius . Mom would always come here to Bosten on her birthday. All holadays were a mixure of happy and loss. I remeber I was 6 years old and mom was on her trip here .I asked my dad why mom always left us . Dad said that even after all this time you still moured your lost child. Dad told me to never speak of it again he was so cold. "

"The loss of a child is not something you ever get over. When Patty brought Maura to me I had loss 3 pregents. I had given up hope of ever being a mother. I fell in love with her still we were hasint to adopt. Patty said her mom died in child brith and his father would kill her. Maura as a child never asked for much and was very indepent . So that was how she came to be to day."

"I am sorry Caitlin. I did find a lot of joy in the things you did as a child. I have to admet that every thing that you did I thought of your sister.I have always loved you as you. Not once did I wish you where her."

For the first time Mr. Isles speaks up. "We love our daughter and we have no problem shariing her. Connie darling I will call the motel an see if they have a room. I need my sleep for tomarrow I must met this woman that has my babys hart."

Hope had wanted to talk to this woman more but was tired too.

Back at Jane's condo Angela watches as her little girl sleeps. 'my Jannie is all groan up. I should tell Frank sr. Ha let him walk in on a Kiss that I did. The way thay were kissing is very rare that kind of love. I should look up what they would have to do to adoupt. Her phone vibrates she sees it is Consitice she picks it up.

"Hello Angela I can not belive this. My Maura why?"

"come down what is wrong?"

"Hope is here too. She called her mom. Why did you not say anything to me?"

"First I thoght she had told you over two years ago. Next over the last year they have spent a lot of time togeither to work on their reltionship and she is as much her mom as you are her mother. Maura has sach a big hart. There is room for both of you. How about we meet for dinner tomarrow night at the Durty Robber say 7 o'cloak . "

"Okay my husbend will not bethare he is fliing back out in the morning. Maura told us about the loss of Janes prenacy . Did you know before she lost it?"

"Yes I figured it out. Then confronted Maura a she told me with out telling me. Jane was worried I would press her to follow Chares. I desided then to not say any thing about Charles."

"They saw him when they were haviing dinner tonight. Maura said it was bad . He cofrented them. So tell me about this woman Hope. How has she treted Maura?"

"Realy Jane did not say anything. Hope was shocked to her very core becoase of this she reacted badly. I do not know all of it but from what I picked up she said some thing like what do you want from me? "

" How could anyone be so thoughtless . Maura seems to got past that now. She called her mom. I almost lost it but I am happy for her. "

"Hope and Maura have worked most of their isues out. They talk a lot on the phone and have started eating some family dinners togheir. Maura loves all of you even Patty though she will never say it. I need to go see you tomarrow?"

" Yes, My husbend would like to meet Jane first thing in the morning. Do you think Jane would be up to it say 8:00am."

"I will make shure of it. See you then bye."

Right after they hang up another call comes in. "Hi!"

"Hi Angela this is Hope Martion. How is Jane ? Maura just fell asleep."

"Hi Hope Jane is asleep too. So I hear Maura called you mom tonight. That is big news."

"Yeah I was happy so is Caylin she says it is about time. Ha . I hear you walked in on them makeing out? How weird was that?"

"I had been waiting for years for that but I tell you Hope. If I had showed up an half an hour later this appairment would have been on fire. The kiss was so hot that the only time I saw a kiss that hot was my grandprenarts when they thuoght no one was looking and they were married for 50 years. "

"wow that is rare . So it was weird to see it?"

" Not weird acward and not because they are both because Jane will always be my baby. Think about walking in on Caytiln kissing some one that way. Makes you shiver does it not?"

"Yes I see what you mean. I was sorry to hear about Janes miscarge that had to be hard on her."

"Yes she blames her self for not telling her boss and going on desk duity . "

"Well we all need to sleep today has been big for all of us I think. Bye see you for dinner tomarrow."

Chapter 2

Jane woke up to the smell of coffee and food cooking. Jane dress' in her best work suit and a new dressy top that was a soft pink. When Jane come out she says "Ma it is 5 till 8 I have an hour ." Just then there was a knock on her door Jane opens the door says "Hello Contice I hope you are morning please come in."

"Good morning Jane this is my husben Auther. Auther Jane Rizzoli. this is Angela Rizzoli Janes mother."

"Nice to meet both of you. I have heard so much about you both that I felt I should meet you both."

Angela says "I hope you all are hungy I made breackfast for all of us. Please sit ."

"So what would you like to know about me?"

"Do you love my daughter? If so why are you just saying so?"

"I do Love Maura. I have told her several times over the years though we were only friends. Before you ask me I will tell you I foght the way I felt becouse I did not want to lose her. "

"Have you dated other women before?"

"Yes only once and it never got any ware. With Maura it is diffrent we were friends long before I realy thought about if there even could be an us."

"What about this man Casey? Is it completly done?"

"Yes I do not deal with liers very well. "

"Tell me what is Maura's best quilty?and worst?"

"I think her brain is her best and worst. She is so smart but she can tell you things you realy do not want to know."

"I am worried because you are a cop you will put Maura in danger by dateing her."

"I will not say not to worry parents worry. But I will always do my best to protect her in all the ways I can. I ...(the phone rings) Rizzoli. Okay I will bethere in thrity minunes . I have to go. Nice to see you again and nice to meet you. Ma I love you Bye and thanks for everything."

"Well we need to get Auther to the air port thank you for the food. Are we still meeting for lunch ?"

"Yes we are but I need to make it the Drity Rober someone called in and Vince asked me to come in. See you at 1pm."

"ok bye" Contice shut the door as she left the condo.

At the crime scene Maura was dressed in her best purple skrit with matching jacket, and a soft pink shirt. The first thing Jane noticed was Maura's shoes were the same color of her shirt. Then she looked up and saw her ass and had a hard time looking away. Jane walked over and said " Maura what do we have?"

Maura stated " female 20 hiaght 5'2 weight 190ib stabed in th..." Maura had just looked at Jane and had turble staying fosced on the victom. Maura looked in to Janes eyes and finished " the back we will know more after I get her back to the morge ."

Jane nodded " Call me if you need me." With that Jane left Maura with the body . Maura thought Jane was so pretty in that outfit . She would always need Jane then she pulled out the phone. She texted ' I will always need you.I love you. Meet me in mourge in an hour. M.I.'

Jane was going over the crime scene with Korsak when she got the text. Jane read the text and smiled and replied ' I will always need you too. Ilove you too see you there. J.R.'

"So Jane who is your new Boyfriend?" asked Korsak.

"It is Non of your Bisness. I need to go to the morge ."

"Jane sorry I need you here to help me we still have not picked a new team mate yet."

"Fine but I go in twenty mintunes." Jane turned and was so fockesed on what she was doing that she missed the hour mark and Maura found her self starting with out Jane . Maura had mixed feelings about Janes missing the autophy. It was hours later when Jane came down to the lab. " Maura I am sorry but we got called on another case . It was a clear cut case the kid was still there and confessed. Hey it is 1pm . Want to go to lunch at the Durty Rober?"

Maura smiled "Yes I was a little worried you did not want me still."

"Not want You. Never I see you and I get hot. Talk I get wet my love. Let us go eat some food before I take you home and never leave."

At the little bestro Hope watched out the window as Maura and Jane walk by arm in arm laughing and Maura was blushing a deep red. Well I should get back to the office. 'Maura honey sorry I did not make lunch but I had a woman go in to labor. Sorry again please forgive me. MOM'

Maura gaspt then said "Jane I forgat I was to eat with Mom at lunch."

Jane sat them down in a booth. "Maura honey she texted you she could not make it."

"Jane the point is I did not remember her and I asked her . Before you asked me out tonight on a date. oh no. Our Mothers are talking at the bar."

Jane saw her ma look right at her smile and said something to Contise but they left them alone. Soon Jane and Maura forgot their mothers and as they finished their lunch Kosak walks in with Frankie. For lunch when he saw them he looked to Frankie said "It is about time .Don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?" Frankie looked at the two women he loved as sisters . He saw the way they thoughed eachother and said "WOW I did not see that comeing. But I am happy for them. Ma can we get two sandwitches to go."

Jane and Maura herd Frankie and Maura looked at her watch "Jane we have been here for over an hour we have to leave."

"Maura love we have to say bye our mothers are still here. Now so are Vince and Frankie."

"ok" So they walk over to the small group. "Mother hope you had a nice lunch and did father catch his plaine fine."

"Yes darling I will say bye now I leave very early in the morning. Have a great day and date to night. Jane treat her right or I will come after you. Bye "

"Bye mother call me when you land okey?" Maura hugged Contsice.

"Ma she is spending tomuch time with you. Vince inthing new ?"

"We will get you up to speed when we all get back. For now enjoy your walk you in a few."


End file.
